Fairy Tail Pokemon
by kitty-ray
Summary: Pokemon. They are mystical creatures. What happens when Fairy Tail characters have a journey in this mystical world? Gym battles, Pokemon Contests, Legendary Pokemon, and an Evil Team Shadow out to capture the king of Pokemon, Arceus. Read to find out more of our hero's journeys.
1. Chapter 1

**Kitty: Another Pokemon cross-over! This time with Fairy Tail! And Soul Eater Pokemon will be updated as soon as I can get it! **

**Lucy: Have fun writing this.**

**Natsu: What's a Pokemon?**

**Kitty & Lucy: *facepalm***

**Lucy: Kitty doesn't own anything.**

A small green Pokémon flew over the lake, occasionally touching it. She laughed as she danced on the water. Surskit walked on water with her. Altaria sang along with Swablu and Cherrim. Each Pokémon enjoyed each other as they watched the Lengendary dance.

Another Pokémon walked out from behind the trees that surrounded the lake. It gracefully stepped on the grass, not making a sound. A yellow ring surrounded the white Pokémon along with yellow tips on his feet. His chest and under side was gray. His green eyes was filled with laughter and seriousness.

The dancing Pokémon stopped when she saw him. "Arceus!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!" The other Pokémon stopped what they were doing and bowed. Arceus walked over to the lake. "I have to talk to you, Celebi. I think it's time. They are already starting to gain their Pokémon."

Celebi nodded her head. "I know. The one who is meant to catch me is starting today. I can't wait to meet her!" Celebi thought about who the girl was and what she would be like. Arceus snapped her out of her thoughts. "Snap out of it. You must wait for a while. Like the prophecy says-"

"Like the prophecy says '10 trainers with incredible bonds will gain a legendary to save the world.' Blah, blah, blah. I heard for over 100 years. I know what it is. I'm just excited!" Celebi giggled and started dancing again. Arceus sighed and turned around. "You know, Celebi. She might not be what you think. Don't get your hopes up."

As she watched Arceus walk away, Celebi smiled. "I know. But that's what makes it exciting."

* * *

An alarm clock woke up the blonde. She groaned and flipped over. But it kept ringing. And ringing. And ringing. And _ringing_! Sighing, she hit the button on the little Pikachu alarm clock.

Lucy sat up in her bed and stretched. She climbed out of bed, walked over to her closet, and changed into her clothes. Her outfit consisted a white tank top that stopped at her midriff and had blue out line the bottom and sleeves, a blue skirt, black thigh highs, and black running shoes. She tied a blue bandana that had half a Pokeball on top of her blonde hair. The girl twirled around the mirror and laughed. Still laughing, the girl walked down stairs.

"Good morning, Father!" Lucy said cheerfully. Jude looked up from his paper to his daughter. "No it's not. You are leaving today. What makes you think it's a good morning?" Lucy laughed and turned to her mother. " Hey, Mom! Got my bag?"

Layla smiled and handed her daughter a brown shoulder bag. "There you go! Make sure you stock up on potions and Pokeballs! Be careful out there!" Lucy gratefully took the bag and nodded. Lucy walked towards the door and waved. "Bye!" And she was off.

* * *

Natsu sat outside of the Pokémon Lab waiting for his bestfriend. He groaned and fell back on to the ground. He was anxious to get it his Pokémon and he was tired of waiting. Plus, it was kind of hot, even with his white shorts and black and orange vest. It was probably the scarf around his neck.

"Natsu!" A voice yelled. Said boy looked up to see Lucy running at him full speed. Natsu stood up and grinned at the blonde."Heya, Luce! Ready to get our Pokémon?" he asked and the girl nodded. "Yep! I hope it's cute!"

The two continued to talk as they walked in about their first Pokémon. Lucy smilled as she watched Natsu talk about the kind he wanted. _He's extremely excited,huh?_ Lucy thought to herself. _I guess we both are._

Her thoughts were interupted when a woman with tan skin and black hair walked up to them. She wore a green top with yellow zigzags and a matching green knee-length skirt with a white lab coat over it. Her black hair was put up into swirling "towers" with only her bangs hanging down. A white mask with an insignia covered her mouth. "Excuse me children. Are you here for your Pokémon?" she asked.

Natsu and Lucy looked at her and nodded. "Professor Libra!" Lucy said excitedly. Professor Libra smiled and nodded. "Yes, we are. I'm Lucy and this is Natsu." the blonde pointed to herself then Natsu. The woman laughed and turned around, motioning them to follow her. "C'mon. I'll show you your Pokemon."

The three walked into a room that was filled with Pokeballs. Natsu and Lucy looked at all of them wide-eyed. "Wow. Look at all the Pokemon! Which will you chose, Natsu?" Lucy asked her friend. Natsu picked a Pokeball up and stared at it. "Char-man-der. Charmander?" he read. "What's a Charmander?"

Profesor Libra laughed at him. "Charmander is a fire type Pokemon. A stater Pokemon in Kanto. Judging by the letter your dad sent me, this Pokemon would be perfect for you." Natsu looked down at the Pokeball in his hand. He grinned and nodded. "He's perfect."

Libra looked at him. "That Charmander is a girl." The pink haired boy laughed nervously. "I guess naming her 'Fireball' or 'Blaze' isn't a good idea. Char would do."

Lucy laughed at her friend and picked up a Pokeball. _Chikorita? Hmm... I've read about this Pokemon. It'll be perfect for Pokemon contests. _The blonde turned to Profesor Libra. "This one please," she said. "I think this grass type is perfect for me. I would like Chikorita."

The Pokémon professor looked uneasy. "A-are you sure? That Pokemon doesn't suit your personality. Why not choose a Totadile or Cynaquil? They are both from Johto like that Chikorita!" She tried to convince her but did not succeed.

Giving up, professor Libra walked over to the other side of the room. She picked up two devices, each a different color. Walking back to the two, she heard the conversation of the energetic teenagers.

"Here's your Pokedex. This is basically like an encyclopedia for Pokémon. You each get one," she told them and handed them each one. Lucy took the pink one and Natsu the red. Lucy looked at it funny. It wasn't like the ones she saw in magazines and on the shows. The thing looked more like a digital watch.

"This is a watch!" They both exclaimed. Professor Libra laughed. "It's the new version. Now put it on and go! You both have your journey's ahead of you!" They did as they were told.

The professor watched the two leave. Something green appeared next to Lucy as she practically ran. The woman blinked and it was gone. _That's funny. I could've swore I saw something! Oh well..._

* * *

**Kitty: Man I love writing these kind of cross-**

**overs. Pokémon is my childhood. I already have a major plot point in mind for this story.**

**Lucy: When will the Pokémon Con-**

**Kitty & Everyone: Shhhhhhh! It's a surprise!**

**Erza: Lucy. Think before you speak. You almost ruined the next chapter's big plot. Along with Kitty's other Pokémon story.**

**Lucy: Sorry...**

**Kitty: It's okay. Alright everyone! See ya soon! The next chapter will be out very soon with Soul Eater Pokemon! And I'll try to get a deviantART so I can post pictures of some outfits. No guarantees!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kitty: I love Pokemon. I'm literally am writing this as I'm watching it on my laptop. Half the screen Pokemon and the other half is the story.**

**Lucy: Really?**

**Kitty: Don't make fun of me.**

**Lucy: Kitty doesn't own anything except for the plot and most of the city names and the occasional oc.**

* * *

Lucy stared at the green Pokémon in front of her. She wouldn't listen to anything Lucy tells her to do. The Chikorita _tsked_ and turned her head away from the blonde. Lucy groaned and fell backwards. Natsu and Char watched as Lucy tried to convince her Pokémon to go back into her Pokeball. This has been going on for about an hour or two.

"Give it up, Luce! Char and I are hungry!" Natsu complained. Char made a noise as if saying that she agrees.

Lucy looked at the two. "Not until I get Megree back into her Pokeball! C'mon, Megree! Don't you want to be a good Pokémon and get into your Pokeball so we can go get some food and find a place to sleep tonight?" she tried to convince. Megree _tsked_ again.

"Please, Megree? I want to enter a contest with you!" Lucy pleaded. Megree looked at the blonde almost as if she was gonna give in, but then looked away again. Lucy groaned.

"Alright, fine. You can stay out." Lucy caved. The Pokémon looked at the girl happily. "Chikori!" it cried. She hopped on top of the girl's head and pointed forward as if saying, "CHARGE!"

Natsu hopped up and began walking forward. Char woke up from it's mini nap and walked behind him. "C'mon, Luce. We need to get to the next Pokémon Center so we can stay the night." He looked up. The sun was starting to set, signaling the day was about end.

The girl stood up and took Megree in her arms. She looked up as well. _I don't want to sleep outside again. We've been doing that for the past three days,_ she thought to herself.

"Lucy! Move!" Natsu called over his shoulder. Megree _tsked. "I suggest you move." _ Lucy gasped and looked down. "Did you say something?" she asked. Lucy shook her head. "What am I thinking? Pokémon can't talk." And she ran to catch up with Natsu.

* * *

"What do you mean there's no rooms available?" Natsu asked the Pokémon medic. The woman smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. Due to the upcoming Pokémon Contest in two days, all of our rooms are full." Natsu groaned. "No rooms..." he mumbled.

A small voice piped up. "Excuse me," it said. "I couldn't help but notice that you two are in need of a place to stay for the night. My friend and I are going to a hotel just across the street. It's very cheap and we could all split the price..."

Natsu and Lucy turned around to see a small girl standing behind them. Her long, blue hair was held up in two pony tails. She had on a blue top with a Pokeball on it and a white hoodie along with blue jean shorts. To finish the look, she had on blue tennis shoes along with a white over-the-shoulder bag.

Lucy smiled and took her hands. "REALLY?! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" She shouted. The small girl only nodded.

* * *

"My name is Wendy. I'm a Pokémon Coordinator. This will actually be my first contest," the blue headed girl said. They were currently in the hotel room that they rented for the night. A Swablu sat a top Wendy's head and was asleep. Wendy pointed to the Pokémon. "This is Alla. She's my best friend and partner. She's who I'm entering in the contest tomorrow."

Lucy laughed. "I'm Lucy and this is Megree. I recently got her. She's... stubborn. But I'll enter her tomorrow." Megree _tsked_ and jumped down from the girl's shoulder. Natsu decided it was his time to speak up.

"Name's Natsu. Unlike her, I'm taking the path of the champion. Pokémon Champion, that is. Oh, and this is Char!" He held up the Pokémon who made a happy sound. Every one laughed at that.

The black haired boy next to Wendy spoke. "I'm Romeo and this Vulpix is Pixa. We're gonna challenge gym leaders together! Right, buddy?" he asked Pixa. The fox cried happily. Lucy got a good look at Romeo. He wore a black t-shirt with a red vest over it and green shorts. The girl sighed and decided he was fashionably challenged.

They talked for awhile before going to bed. Lucy looked outside of the window. The moon was shining brightly. For a second, she thought she saw a flash of green. She passed it off as Megree and went to sleep.

* * *

The place was buzzing with chatter. Some Pokémon were absolutely beautiful, like Milotic. Others weren't, like Jynx. Lucy felt bad for those. Megree made a sound of discontent.

The blonde looked into the mirror. The top of her dress was a sleeveless v-neck that was green and ended right below her breasts. The skirt of the dress looked like Meganium's petals and came down to her knees. Green gloves with green beads ran up her arms and down to her fingertips, ending with a red bead. Her blonde hair was straight except for the end, which was wavy. In her hair was a head band that wrapped around her head and curled on her forehead. To finish it off, she wore silver shoes. She kind of looked like a Meganium.

Megree made a sound of approval that made the girl look down at her. The Pokémon wore a headband similar to hers. Smiling, Lucy called the Pokémon back into it's ball and waited for her turn. "I'm Chapati Lola, your emcee for today!" the familiar voice said.

"For Today's event, our judges are Halemville's Nurse Joy!" the announcer said. Said woman greeted everyone with a happy "Glad to be here!: and they continued. "Next is the gym leader, Erza!" A woman with red hair in a pony tail raised her hand and smiled. "Finally, the last judge is everyone's favorite, Mr. Yamamoto!" An old man that was quite round and a graying mustache waved his hand.

"With that," Chapati said." LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!"

Lucy looked at the board. She was first. Looking down at her Pokeball, she sighed. _Let's do this, Megree, and win!_

* * *

Natsu sat in the stands with Char, Romeo, and Pixa. They were anxiously waiting for the contest to start. A familiar blonde head came out smiling. "First up is Lucy and her Pokémon!"

Lucy spinned around, making her skirt flow around her. "Shine, Megree!" she shouted. The Chikorita burst out from her container. Lucy kept shouting out commands that didn't quite make sense to Natsu but it worked out well. The Chikorita danced around the stage with the occasional Razor Leaf. He couldn't have felt more proud.

"Is this her first contest?" a deep voice asked. Natsu looked over to see a white haired man that was quite buff. Smiling, Nastu replied, "Yeah!" It seemed to please the man because he laughed. "She's quite good. Let's see if she can beat my sister, Mirajane. I'm Elfman, by the way."

The pink haired boy took his out stretched hand. "Natsu." Elfman looked down at the field. "Well, Natsu. Your friend has good luck. Other wise, Celebi wouldn't be watching her."

* * *

**Kitty: That's it folks! I feel like it's kind of long... Oh well! If you have trouble picturing Lucy's outfit just go onto my deviantART (kitty-chan. Damn link won't load.) and check it out. I'll post up Wendy's when the next chapter comes out. Hope you liked it!**

**Lucy: I did! But my Pokémon doesn't like me much, does she?**

**Elfman: Ever heard of tsundere?**

**Lucy: Elfman?!**

**Kitty: Some things never change...**


End file.
